Christmas Surprise
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime have been plotting something involving Uryuu and Ichigo. After an accident, Rukia gets the help from the oddest of sources! "If you guys don't kiss-!" IchiUri fluff **Merry Christmas**


Rukia glanced knowingly at Orihime and the two smiled to themselves. It was Christmas, and the two where in the mood to do a little…giving. Rukia elbowed Tatsuki and she laughed and rolled her eyes. The two other teens hadn't stopped planning and plotting since they read one of Rukia's mangas where the annoying, loud blonde haired boy accidentally kissed the silent avenger.

She had politely turned down the manga. Seriously, a manga named "pork dumpling" didn't sound appealing to her.

Who knew that little book would make the two girls so devious and…perverted?

Tatsuki rolled her eyes as Rukia pointed at the duo that had barely walked into the school gates. Orihime gave a heated squeal and began to jump up and down and go around the less than vacant classroom. Rukia cleared her throat and Orihime paused, her cheeks flushed with the exercise and her hair tussled. Tatsuki rolled her eyes at her friend's adorable stance. Seriously, that girl was "cute" personified.

"Okay, so Orihime-chan, you sit on the desk and Tatsuki-chan you hide to the side and I will stand on the desk and hold up the mistletoe!" Rukia explained as she flipped the pages of a sketchbook she had lying on her desk. Orihime watched ecstatically at the little bunny depictions (Tatsuki guessed they where bunnies) and she, herself, could only go by what the petite girl was saying.

Mia, a quiet girl from their class, sprinted in and sat on her desk, gasping. She looked at Rukia and gave a slight nod. That was their signal; the two where almost there!

Ichigo came in and sighed. Uryuu had made him feel like such an ass that morning; for the stupidest of reasons. Of course, Uryuu didn't know what he was doing and Ichigo didn't know why he felt so bad but he did and without reason he blamed it on the Quincy.

Ichigo and Uryuu entered the class only to get Keigo assault them. Keigo bumped into the table beside the classroom door, making Rukia yelp and topple over. Mizuiro, who had simply glanced up from his phone, was shocked to say the least when Rukia fell on top of him and the two toppled over. Keigo had tripped after bumping into the desk and accidentally bumped against Orihime, which caused her to squeal and fall.

In a span of six seconds the class was in shambles and pretty much everyone was on the floor, groaning in pain. Ichigo and Uryuu stood, looking warily at their class and the duo sighed in unity.

"You guys where planning something, huh?" Uryuu said as he pushed up his glasses. He smirked as a few girls in the class blushed and stuttered out negatives.

"How would you know that?" Ichigo asked incredulously. Uryuu smiled and rolled his eyes.

"When we where studying I heard Rukia-san making plans to get us together and…" Uryuu blushes slightly and fidgets. "I heard her plotting something about us." Uryuu rectifies and Rukia grins as Ichigo glares at her.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Ichigo growls. "What where you planning?" Ichigo demands and Rukia leers at him.

"Good morning Sado-kun."

Uryuu and Ichigo turn quickly to see Chad behind them with a gentle smile on his face. They follow the length of his arm up to the mistletoe hanging off his fingers. The girls in their class giggle and mutter about. Ichigo faces Uryuu and likewise and the two back away cautiously.

"N-no" Uryuu states, blush making it's way to his cheeks.

"No way!" Ichigo shakes his head, blush apparent.

"SHUT UP AND KISS!" A girl in the back shouts and Ichigo recognizes it as Tatsuki. Ichigo growls and turns his head.

"No."

"Kurosaki, Ishida, if you don't kiss then class won't start." Ochi-sensei says as she scrambles her way our of the human tangle. Ichigo and Uryuu both leap back in shock as their sensei gives them stern looks.

"But sensei-!" Ichigo starts.

"For the love of god!" Uryuu shouts and then he grabbed Ichigo by the tie and yanked, hard. Ichigo's eyes went wide and Uryuu kissed him hard, lips pressed against the Shinigami's. Ichigo is at first in shock but the soft lips against his and the soft moan he hears when they break apart makes him want more, yearn for those lips once more.

Ichigo presses himself against Uryuu once more and locks their lips together, presses his tongue against the Quincy's bottom lip and Uryuu groans softly, parting his lips. Ichigo takes the initiative and takes the moment to feel every inch of the Quincy's mouth; he shudders as the Quincy's tongue rises and presses against his.

"Well, sorry to break the fun but we really need to start class now." Ochi-sensei says and the two boys look at their teachers in shock, their faces coloring adorably. The girls and boys get up from the floor and giggle and mutter to each other as they take their seats. The two teens grudgingly take their seats and sigh.

Chad takes his seat and Rukia thanks him for his help. Rukia looks at Orihime and the two giggle to each other. Ichigo scowls and feels the heat intensify on his cheeks. He glances at Uryuu, who has his same expression, only the Quincy is in a far worse predicament. The girls around him keep glancing back and giggling, whispering amongst each other. Ichigo has only one thought in mind.

_Fangirls are scary with their crazy ideas…_

…_but damn if their ideas aren't good._


End file.
